one page and must contain a summary of the proposed activity suitable for dissemination to the public. It should be a self-contained description of the project and should contain a statement of objectives and methods to be employed. It should be informative to other persons working in the same or related fields and insofar as possible understandable to a technically liter- ate lay reader. This Abstract must not include any proprietary/confidential information. * Please click the add attachment button to complete this entry. 3145-AbstractPBC.pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00426567 Attachments ProjectAbstractAddAttachment File Name Mime Type 3145-AbstractPBC.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00426567 Pacific Basin Consortium Conference Topic NCEH 500.5 - International Environmental Health Abstract th The Pacific Basin Consortium for Environment and Health will hold its 13 International Conference, `Environmental Exposures in the Era of Climate Change', October 12-16, 2009 in Perth, Australia. Objectives of the conference are to: (1) present research related to characterization and sources of environmental pollutants, human exposure to pollutants, and the health effects of exposure; (2) describe the latest advances in reducing the generation of hazardous chemical pollutants, methods for destroying or capturing them, and technology for the remediation of contaminated soils and groundwater; (3) increase interdisciplinary and international cooperation in understanding and addressing threats to human and environmental health in the region; (4) situate discussions of reducing risks to human and environmental health within a larger context which addresses issues of equity, poverty, development and sustainability; (5) encourage student and young scientist participation; and, (6) offer training opportunities in areas related to protection of health and the environment. Specific topic areas expected to be covered in plenary sessions, technical sessions and an ongoing poster session at the conference include: health effects of persistent organic pollutants in the environment; genotoxic effects of contaminants; metals: sources and health effects; mining: exposures, health effects and remediation; water conservation, recycling and remediation; hazardous waste management and health; indoor and outdoor air pollution and health; children's environmental health; water pollution and health; bioremediation; and environmental health and vulnerable populations. It is increasingly apparent that environmental pollutants are not contained within national borders and that it is only through international and interdisciplinary efforts that people can hope to understand and ultimately address the dangerous and complex problems associated with hazardous substances in the environment. The PBC is uniquely positioned to bring together geographically and professionally diverse people to share research and address environmental health problems in the region, and indeed has successfully done so for more than 20 years. The PBC's biannual conference is an excellent venue to share the latest research on environmental health challenges and develop the collaborative efforts needed to succeed in finding effective, affordable solutions. Project Narrative File(s) FileName MimeType 6423-Mandatory_ProjectNarrativePBC.pdf application/pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00426567